


Blue Haze

by psychicglitter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lyrium Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicglitter/pseuds/psychicglitter
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Raleigh Samson
Kudos: 3





	Blue Haze

Samson flattened his stomach on the freezing stone floor and stretched his arm beneath the bed. His flask of lyrium was just out of reach, its blue glow mocking him. His linen shirt pulled at the seams, and ripped open at the elbow. Cursing, he got to his feet and grabbed the iron frame and yanked. It scraped out a hideous noise, and he grit his teeth, using his thigh to lift the corner.

Keeping the bed balanced on one leg, Samson leaned over and felt around to where he thought the flask should be, moving his hand in a circle. His leg gave from the stress of the weight, and it cut into his skin through his leather trousers, leaving a thin crimson line.

“Damn,” he said, dropping the bed. He had his lyrium. Samson uncorked the top . . . it was empty...how could it be empty . . . 

He poked his finger inside. Bone dry.

No fresh supply until after tomorrow’s training, but he wasn’t out of options yet.

Samson snatched open the door and went to the library in search of his lover.

Olivia sat with her head bent over a book, golden hair tumbling over one shoulder. She looked up and smiled. “You’re not on duty for another hour.”

“With me, mage.”

Her smile faded. “Is something wrong?”

“Now.”

She hurried to catch up and Samson slowed his pace.

“I need a vial of lyrium from the mage’s stores,” he said.

She looked him up and down. Samson fought to calm his nerves as Olivia narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Just get me the lyrium.”

“But your hands ar -”

“Fucking now,” he shouted. A couple of templars passed and looked at them sideways. Samson gathered his wits. “I’m sorry.” He wanted to touch her. Of all people, Olivia’s the one person he never wanted to hurt.

She tugged him around the corner and into the chapel where a lone initiate knelt saying the Chant in the dim candlelight. “Are you in pain?” she whispered. “I can heal you.”

Samson momentarily closed his eyes. _Andraste, help me._ “No, you can’t.” He didn’t want - could not go into what lyrium did to templars - to him, at least not now. “Please.”

Olivia bit her lower lip, and if it were any other time, Samson would’ve been aroused. “If I do this, you have to actually take me outside to see the full moon this month.”

“On the ledge.”

“Grass.”

Samson rested his hand on the wall above Olivia’s head for a sense of privacy. “Choose something else,” he said, dipping his head closer. “The Knight-Commander would never let me do that shit.”

Olivia shrugged. “Where there’s a will . . .”

“You’re a bitch.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, but without the grass -”

“I’ll find a way.”

She stood on her toes and quickly kissed him. “Back in a moment.”

Olivia had the white velvet pouch of lyrium in Samson’s grasp within five minutes.

Samson took the stairs two at a time back to the templar’s quarters and went straight to his room.

He uncorked the bottle. He tilted his head back and groaned, digging his fingers into the smooth velvet. His body responded immediately. The blue, foamy liquid slid past his lips and drained down his throat. Samson couldn’t get enough, and wriggled his tongue around the hole. He dropped to the floor and leaned against the wall, savoring every gulp.

He concentrated on the warmth spreading throughout his body as the lyrium claimed him. His breath was steading, his heart was an even rhythm. His hands were no longer cold or trembling, and he could think clearly again.

Samson studied the glass vial where sapphire drops had settled on the bottom, and twirled it, watching the rainbow of colors dance around the room.


End file.
